


Ange, la figlia di Candy

by myriamsilv



Category: Candy Candy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriamsilv/pseuds/myriamsilv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La figlia di Candy e Terence, gli occhi verdi della madre col velo di malinconia del padre</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dove eravamo rimasti

CAPITOLO I  
DOVE ERAVAMO RIMASTI  
Candy restò molto sorpresa quando scoprì che Albert, il suo amico, il suo confidente, l'uomo che l'aveva salvata e consolata era anche il suo benefattore, lo zio Wiliam  
Arrivò nell'ufficio dello zio Wiliam aspettando di trovarsi davanti un uomo anziano, la poltrona era girata verso la grande vetrata, Candy restava vicino alla porta col cuore che batteva forte, finalmente incontrava l'uomo che aveva fatto tanto per lei. Quando la poltrona si girò e guardò il viso del benefattore non poteva credere ai suoi occhi era Albert, il suo Albert, lo stesso uomo col quale aveva vissuto per più di un anno, dovette appoggiarsi alla porta per non cadere dato che le sue gambe vacillavano. Albert girò lentamente attorno alla scrivania, anche lui sembrava emozionato, le sorrise come se nulla fosse cambiato eppure a Candy sembrava diverso, bello come non lo era mai stato, quando lui le spalancò le braccia e con un lieve sorriso sussurrò il suo nome-"Candy....." lei non pote fare a meno di lanciarsi in lacrime tra le sue braccia,era stata tanta preoccupata per lui da quando era scomparso senza dire una parola e ora era lì davanti a lei. Albert e candy restarono per ore a parlare nello studio, lui le chiese scusa per essere sparito senza una parola ma, non poteva spiegarle in quel momento. I due passarono insieme il pomeriggio a parlare, videro il sole tramontare dalla grande vetrata, Candy sembrava serena ma, Albert la conosceva troppo bene per non notare la stanchezza e la malinconia che si portava dietro, le fece una proposta -"puoi prenderti qualche giorno di vacanza?" Lei -"Si, perché?" -"Che ne pensi di andare qualche giorno alla casa di Pony? Credo che ti farà bene", come al solito Albert riusciva a leggere nel profondo della sua anima, era d'accordo con lui, così decise di partire.  
Nel viaggio in treno andando alla casa di Pony Candy quasi non si riconosceva nell'immagine che vedeva riflessa nel finestrino, i suoi occhi verdi avevano perso la loro innata lucentezza ed erano solcati da profonde occhiaie, negli ultimi mesi si era lanciata a capofitto nel lavoro per, non pensare, ma questo non aveva fatto altro che sfinirla ulteriormente. Erano passati diversi mesi da quella notte in cui aveva dovuto dire addio al suo amore, ormai il gelido inverno aveva lasciato il posto ad una calda primavera, l'aria era dolce ma, non nel cuore di Candy dove la neve faceva fatica a sciogliersi, pensava -"forza Candy, ora che stai tornando a casa ritroverai te stessa". Candy scese dal treno, era davvero una bella giornata piena di sole, tirò un respiro profondo mentre una brezza leggera le scompigliava i capelli e si disse -"da ora devi sorridere, non puoi far preoccupare gli altri", così pensando si avviò sulla strada a lei tanto familiare.  
Pensava che alla casa di Pony sarebbero stati sorpresi di vederla, invece fu lei a ricevere una sorpresa, erano tutti fuori ad attenderla, c'erano Miss Pony, Suor maria e i bambini, ma anche Annie e Archie, Tom, Jimmy eil signor Cartride, guardava gli amici con aria interrogativa -"Che ci fate tutti qui?" Miss Pony le spiegò dolcemente -"Il signor Wiliam ci ha informato del tuo arrivo, ed è stata sua l'idea di farti trovare tutti i tuoi amici". Candy era visibilmente commossa, ormai faceva fatica a trattenere le lacrime, sapeva che se si fosse lasciata andare avrebbe versato non solo lacrime di gioia e commozione ma, tutte quelle che aveva dentro da tanto tempo, così corse via sulla collina di Pony. Arrivata in cima alla collina appoggiò la schiena contro il grande albero, lo stesso dove da bambina giocava e rideva, ai cui piedi aveva pianto per l'addio di Annie e aveva incontrato il suo principe, dove aveva pianto per la morte del suo amato Anthony, ora appoggiata a quell'albero piangeva tutte le lacrime represse in quei lunghi mesi per la perdita del suo amore, mille pensieri affollavano la sua mente, sentimenti contrastanti invadevano il suo cuore, d'un tratto un dolce suono la destò dai suoi pensieri, era senza dubbio una cornamusa, si stropiccio gli occhi per asciugare le lacrime. Candy dall'albero fissava l'orizzonte, vide avvicinarsi la sagoma di un uomo in kilt che suonava la cornamusa, -"ahhh...." non riuscì a soffocare un grido, era Albert, era sempre lui il suo principe. Albert arrivato davanti a lei smise di suonare e fisso lo sguardo su Candy, gli occhi di lei erano lucidi ma, ora sorrideva, lui le disse -"Piccola, sei più carina quando sorridi che quando piangi", i due scoppiarono a ridere mentre un raggio di sole che filtrava attraverso le foglie dell'albero illuminava i loro volti, proprio come quel pomeriggio di tanti anni prima. Dopo un po' Albert la prese tra le braccia e baciandola dolcemente sulla fronte le disse -"Era questo che volevo mostrarti piccola, tu non sei sola, io sono sempre stato accanto a te e se vorrai ci resterò per sempre. Tante persone ti amano, come si può non amare il tuo sorriso? Torna a sorridere", Candy si alzo ulla punta dei piedi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia e gli disse -"Farò in modo di sorridere sempre, grazie di tutto". Mentre si scioglievano da quel dolce abbraccio sentirono delle voci, i bambini erano venuti a chiamarli, il pranzo era pronto, ridendo allegramente scendevano tirati dai bambini.  
Candy era seduta a capotavola di fronte a lei dall'altro capo c'era Albert, guardandosi intorno fissava lo sguardo sui volti dei suoi amici, mille ricordi affollavano la sua mente e il cuore le si riempiva di gioia. Ora Candy lo sapeva, non era più una bambina ma, poteva essere una donna felice


	2. Una notte a New York

CAPITOLO II  
UNA NOTTE A NEW YORK  
Candy dopo qualche giorno alla casa di Pony era tornata a Chicago, lì aveva ripreso a lavorare nella clinica del dottor Martin, sembrava tornata la Candy di un tempo, anche se più adulta.  
I mesi passavano velocemente, anche l’estate ormai volgeva al termine, Candy divideva il suo tempo tra il lavoro e la sua amicizia con Albert, per accontentare questi era andata a vivere a casa Andrew, la cosa aveva infastidito non poco la signora Legan che vedeva Candy come un arrivista che era riuscita a sedurre suo fratello troppo buono e ingenuo per rendersi conto delle mire di quell’orfana. Sempre più spesso Candy e Albert erano stati visti insieme in publico , lui aveva nei confronti di lei sempre dei gesti molto affettuosi, lei era sempre raggiante e sorridente accanto a lui, questo non faceva altro che alimentare i pettegolezzi dell’alta società che ipotizzava una relazione tra il tutore e la sua protetta, alcuni commentavano che erano una bella coppia, la maggioranza li osservava con profondo disappunto considerando Candy un arrivista che era riuscita ad accalappiarsi lo scapolo più ambito d’America.Candy era consapevole dei sentimenti del suo tutore, Albert Wiliam era veramente un uomo meraviglioso, bello, gentile e sempre prodigo di mille attenzioni, se solo il suo cuore fosse stato libero se ne sarebbe certamente innamorata, ma lei non dimenticava Terence, doveva allontanarsi lentamente da Albert, non poteva illuderlo, lui meritava una donna che lo amasse con la stessa intensità e questa non era lei.  
Candy tornava da lavoro e si avviava verso casa, ormai l’autunno era arrivato, un vento pungente le scompigliava i capelli ormai non più legati coi codini da bambina ma raccolti in una pettinatura più adulta, passando davanti ad un edicola non poté fare a meno di notare una rivista sulla copertina si vedeva nitido il sorriso di Terence, comprò la rivista e si diresse verso una panchina vicina dove si sedette per leggerla. Aprendo la rivista lesse il titolo dell’articolo –“Il ritorno del grande Terence Granchester”, l’attore Terence Granchester dopo un lungo periodo di assenza torna in teatro per interpretare il ruolo del protagonista dell’Amleto. Attendiamo impazienti lo spettacolo certi che questo giovane dimostrerà ulteriormente il suo grande talento dando un interpretazione unica e coinvolgente al classico personaggio di Shakespire. Candy chiuse gli occhi e la rivista, calde lacrime le solcavano il viso, era felice di sapere che Terence era tornato come un tempo, non sopportava l’idea di saperlo ubriaco a recitare in un teatro di terza categoria come l’aveva visto l’ultima volta, di lato l’articolo portava le date dello spettacolo penso -” Di certo gli Andrew avranno un posto per la prima, ne parlerò con Albert”. Non riusciva a liberarsi di quell’articolo, la sera era irrequieta mentre attendeva Albert per chiedergli di poter andare allo spettacolo come membro della famiglia Andrew, anche se da lontano voleva partecipare al successo di Terence, lui non l’avrebbe mai saputo, sarebbe stato una spettatrice tra tante. Albert entrò dalla porta , la salutò come sempre con un bacio sulla fronte ma, subito notò qualcosa di strano nello sguardo di lei, le chiese- “cosa succede, piccola?”, Candy era quassi imbarazzata e teneva gli occhi bassi gli disse –“dobbiamo parlare”, allora Albert le fece strada e andarono nel suo studio per stare tranquilli. Quando furono soli con la porta chiusa Candy mostrò ad Albert , lui lesse l’articolo e la guardò con quegli occhi azzurri che sembravano leggerle dentro – “Capisco, cosa hai intenzione di fare?”, Candy lo guardò imbarazzata –“Bhee…., pensavo che gli Andrew hanno dei posti per la prima” lui –“esatto, allora?” –“Vorrei andarlo a vedere” –“Piccola, sei sicura? Non sarà troppo dura per te?” Candy abbasso lo sguardo e disse –“non mi farò vedere ma, voglio vedere che sta bene”. Dopo che ebbero discusso allungo Albert acconsentì a farla andare, il giorno della prima accompagnò Candy alla stazione e la salutò con un bacio, era notevolmente preoccupato per lei ma, comprendeva i suoi sentimenti, non poteva vietarle di partire.  
Candy scese dalla carrozza davanti al teatro, lo spettacolo stava per cominciare e ogni passo le sembrava più pesante del precedente mentre veniva guidata al palchetto prenotato per gli Andrew, nessuno della famiglia era venuto e lei era sola nel grande palchetto, le luci si spensero e Candy senti venirle meno il respiro. Dopo un pò iniziò lo spettacolo, Terence era bellissimo e la sua interpretazione veramente coinvolgente, calde lacrime scendevano sul viso di Candy era felice di vederlo stare bene. Quando lo spettacolo finì Candy ci mise un pò ad alzarsi, quando finalmente ci riuscì scese nella all e li chiese che le trovassero una carrozza, voleva andare a casa senza farsi notare. Terence finito lo spettacolo stava nella all circondato dalle numerose ammiratrici a cui rispondeva in modo distratto, d’un tratto qualcosa attiro la sua attenzione, una donna di spalle con un vestito color verde smeraldo stava uscendo dal teatro, anche se non aveva i codini che lui ricordava non ebbe dubbi, era Candy. Terence uscì di corsa dal teatro in tempo per vedere Candy che stava salendo su una carrozza, l’afferrò per un polso i due restarono a guardarsi negli occhi per un tempo che sembrò infinito visibilmente emozionati, lui con un gesto la tirò giù dalla carrozza e fece cenno al guidatore di andare via. I due ragazzi erano per strada, si studiavano a vicenda illuminati dalle luci notturne della grande mela, era incredibile quanto erano cambiati in quei mesi, Terence pensò che era bellissima, il vestito verde le metteva in risalto gli occhi, i ricci che le cadevano morbidi sulle spalle le incorniciavano il viso come una cornice d’oro, era adulta e più bella che mai, anche lui era cambiato il suo viso era più adulto e quegli occhi azzurri più che mai.  
Fu Terence il primo a parlare – “Candy…..” pronunciò il suo nome come una dolce supplica, Candy tentò di raccogliere tutto il suo sangue freddo mentre diceva –“Buonasera terence, come stai?” ma, non poté trattenere un fremito nella voce, vide una supplica nello sguardo di lui, la prese per mano e portandola verso la sua auto le disse –“andiamo a cena”. I due ragazzi erano seduti in un piccolo ristorante, mangiarono quasi in totale silenzio, avevano tanto da raccontarsi ma, l’emozione di trovarsi lì uno di fronte all’altra li lasciava senza fiato. Uscirono dal ristorante davanti alla macchina Terence la prese tra le braccia, le alzò la testa con un dito per costringerla a guardarlo, Candy stava dicendo –“non poss…” ma, lui le chiuse la bocca con un bacio che diventava sempre più forte, Terence le disse -"Non so cosa accadrà ma, so che stanotte non posso lasciarti andare, Candy....resta con me". In breve tempo arrivarono a casa di Terence, una casa piccola ma pulita ed ordinata, su un tavolo dell'ingresso c'erano diversi copioni, su una piccola mensola l'armonica che candy gli aveva regalato e delle lettere legate con un nastro, Terence si avviò in cucina per preparare il caffè. Candy da sola nel salottino prese tra le mani l'armonica, mentre la sfiorava si ricordò l'ultima volta che l'aveva sentita, alla sant Paul scool quando era rinchiusa nella cella di punizione e Terence la suonò per lei tutta la notte. Quando Terence tornò nel piccolo salotto aveva in mano un vassoio col caffè fumante, lei lo guardò sorridente e disse -"era proprio quello che ci voleva" , seduti uno di fronte all'altra cominciarono a stuzzicarsi come facevano un tempo, tutto l'imbarazzo che c'era tra di loro poco prima sembrava essersi dissolto. Candy stringeva ancora l'armonica tra le mani, a un certo punto gli chiese -"suoni per me?", Terence le prese l'armonica sfiorandole dolcemente le mani, lui iniziò a suonare la musica che sempre suonava mentre lei ad occhi chiusi si perdeva in migliaia di ricordi. Ad un tratto Candy non poté più trattenere le lacrime e scoppio in singhiozzi nascondendosi il viso tra le mani, Terence posò l'armonica, le allontanò le mani dal viso e stringendola tra le braccia cominciò a baciarla prima con dolcezza e poi con una passione crescente. I baci dei due ragazzi diventavano sempre più esigenti, brividi di passione scorrevano nei loro corpi, le loro mani scoprivano il corpo dell'altro con lunghe carezze, cominciarono a spogliarsi a vicenda, sapevano che non potevano più rinviare l'inevitabile. Sdraiati sul letto di lui fecero l'amore con una passione quasi disperata, passarono la notte rotolandosi come cuccioli che giocano, in quel gioco memorizzavano ogni angolo del corpo della persona amata, quasi all'alba si addormentarono abbracciati sfiniti ma, felici della scoperta dell'amore. Purtroppo il mattino arrivò presto e con esso una ritrovata lucidità, Candy si vestì tentando di non far rumore, non ce la faceva a dirgli addio ma, sapeva che doveva andare, così uscì in punta di piedi mentre lui invocava il suo nome nel sonno. Candy fermò una carrozza si fece portare prima a casa Andrew per cambiarsi e poi di corsa alla stazione, tornando a Chicago in treno si rese conto che aveva addosso ancora l'odore di Terence, un odore che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Quando terence si svegliò non capì perché Candy non era lì, penso -" che stupido ero così felice di vederla che non le ho chiesto dove vive" ora no sapeva dove cercarla, mentre faceva questi pensieri suonarono alla porta, andò ad aprire credendo che lei fosse tornata, invece era un telegramma da Londra.


	3. La scoperta

CAPITOLO III  
LA SCOPERTA  
Terence prese in mano il telegramma, il mittente era un certo signor Benson pensò -"Chi sarà?", aprì la busta e lesse :   
"Sign Terence Granchester, le scrivo questo telegramma da parte del duca Richard Granchester suo padre. La informo che il duca è costretto a letto da una grave malattia, ha espresso il desiderio di poter vedere lei e la sua fidanzata la sign. na Marlow. La prego di affrettarsi a venire a Londra perché la situazione è grave e i medici non sanno quanto altro resta da vivere a suo padre. In attesa di avere notizie sul vostro arrivo vi porgo cordiali saluti.   
Edward Benson (segretario personale del duca Granchester)".   
Terence chiuse il telegramma, non sapeva cosa fare, certo non poteva dimenticare tutto il male che il padre gli aveva fatto ma, da quello che leggeva sul telegramma ora stava male. Restavano ancora tre serate in cui Terence doveva recitare l’Amleto quando decise di andare dal padre insieme a Susanna, ma aveva deciso che appena arrivato avrebbe spiegato che Susanna non era la sua fidanzata.Terence prese la nave per andare a Londra insieme a Susanna, lei era sempre gentile ma, lui non riusciva a sorridere al suo ritorno a New York avrebbe cercato Albert per avere notizie di Candy, lui di certo sapeva dove trovarla.   
Erano passati due mesi e mezzo da quella notte a New York, si avvicinava il Natale ma Candy non riusciva a godersi le feste, Albert era molto preoccupata per lei dal suo viaggio era sempre più triste aveva provato di tutto l'aveva riportata a Lakewood, passava molto tempo con lei, sperava che si decidesse a confidarsi con lui ma, la sentiva sempre più distante. Candy era un infermiera non poteva ignorare certi sintomi, le nausee mattutine, quel senso di stanchezza, aspettava un figlio da Terence, non sapeva cosa fare, presto la pancia si sarebbe notata, voleva confidarsi ameno con Albert pensava -"come posso dirglielo?", sapeva bene i sentimenti che lui nutriva per lei e quanto l'avrebbe ferito quella notizia, poi qualche tempo fa aveva letto che Terence era andato a Londra con la sua fidanzata Susanna perché il duca era molto malato, Terence era tornato da Susanna e lei non poteva affrontare tutto da sola, doveva parlare con Albert.   
La notte di Capodanno mentre tutta la famiglia Andrew era riunita a festeggiare nel grande salone di Lakewood Candy si sentì male, si aggrappò ad Albert, sentiva che la vista le si era annebbiata svenne tra le braccia di lui. Albert la sollevò e tenendola tra le braccia la portò in camera, Albert pensò che era davvero bellissima abbandonata così tra le sue braccia.  
Ildottor Martin che era presente alla festa visitò Candy, sospettava qualcosa e ne ebbe la conferma, lei aspettava un bambino, Albert non si mosse da accanto al suo letto, le accarezzava dolcemente i capelli, sembrava una bambina addormentata. Quando Candy si svegliò mancava mezzora alla mezzanotte, Albert era seduto accanto a lei, la guardava con dolcezza e preoccupazione, era rimasto lì per tutto quel tempo, Candy scoppio in lacrime nascondendo il viso tra le mani, mentre lui l'abbracciava per consolarla.   
Quando Candy si calmò Albert la guardò e le disse -"Piccola, sono preoccupato, perché non vuoi confidarti con me?"   
Candy lo guardò con gli occhi ancora lucidi per il pianto e sospirò sotto voce -"ahhh...si, è giunta l'ora di parlare"   
Albert la osservò con attenzione il turbamento era evidente sul viso di lei, attese che parlasse, Candy abbassò gli occhi non era in grado di guardare quegli occhi, sapeva che la notizia l'avrebbe molto deluso, disse tutto d'un fiato "Aspetto un bambino",  
Albert saltò dalla sedia e la guardo fissa -"un bambino......., Terence lo sa?"  
Candy - "Solo da poco ho avuto la conferma e Terence è a Londra con.... Susanna",  
vide il viso di Albert diventare furioso, non l'aveva mai visto perdere la calma, istintivamente Candy tremò,   
Albert addolcì di nuovo lo sguardo mentre la guardava e le accarezzava i capelli -"Scusami piccola non sono arrabbiato con te ma con quel....., come può averti lasciata?"  
Candy aveva ripreso a piangere e disse -"non è colpa sua, sono stata io ad andarmene senza una parola, poi da quello che ho letto sui giornali il duca sta male e lui è partito"  
Albert - "va bene piccola, ora sta tranquilla e riposa, agitarti così fa male al bambino, passati i giorni di festa vedremo di contattare Terence, nel frattempo ci sono io ad occuparmi di voi", mentre diceva queste parole scocco la mezzanotte, era iniziato il nuovo anno, Albert si chino su Candy baciandola sulla fronte e le disse -"Buon anno piccola, ora tenta di riposare un po'",  
appena la ragazza si calmò usci dalla porta, aveva anche lui bisogno di stare solo, era stato un duro colpo.  
Qualche giorno dopo inviò un telegramma a Londra dove informava Terence del bambino, gli chiedeva di tornare in America, Candy era molto debole aveva bisogno di riposo ma soprattutto aveva bisogno di lui.   
Finite le vacanze tutti tornarono a casa, ma Albert e Candy restarono a Lakewood, lei aveva bisogno di riposo e lui restava accanto a lei, poi in breve tempo si sarebbe notato il suo stato e in città sarebbe scoppiato un vero scandalo. Albert davanti a Candy si mostrava sereno era sempre prodigo di attenzioni tentava di scherzare, ma quando lei riposava e si ritrovava solo sentiva una fitta attanagliargli il petto, la sentiva sempre più lontana e sentiva che non poteva perderla.   
Il telegramma di Albert arrivò a Londra a casa Grancester,   
lo prese Susanna che quando lo lesse si sentì svenire, lei pensò -"un figlio, non posso crederci"   
sapeva che Terence era sempre innamorato di Candy e che se avesse saputo del bambino l'avrebbe perso per sempre, così prese il telegramma e lo gettò nel camino.


	4. Una proposta di matrimonio

IV CAPITOLO  
UNA PROPOSTA DI MATRIMONIO  
Il tempo passava e l'inverno avanzava, Candy guardava dalla finestra il giardino di Lakewood completamente avvolto dalla neve, ogni giorno sperava di veder arrivare Terence o almeno un suo telegramma, ma nel mese passato da quando avevano inviato il telegramma nessuna notizia da lui. Albert dall'altro lato della stanza osservava Candy, sentiva spezzarsi il cuore nel vederla sempre più triste, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di vederla sorridere di nuovo.  
Un giorno mentre Candy era alla finestra vide una carrozza che si faceva spazio tra la neve alta, riconobbe lo stemma degli Andrew, sapeva che non era Albert che sarebbe rientrato solo la sera, si sentì come pietrificata, era arrivato qualcuno della famiglia e il suo stato ormai era evidente, si chiese -"cosa accadrà ora?" La zia Elroy entrò nel salone e subito notò Candy seduta sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra, restò stupita, la ragazza era incinta si chiese "come è possibile?" Guardò Candy con disappunto e uscì dalla stanza, prima di chiudersi nelle sue camere chiese alla governante di avvisare suo nipote Albert che lo attendeva in camera e che lo raggiungesse appena arrivasse. Albert bussò alla camera della zia e disse -"Zia sono io" -"entra", appena entrò la zia si alzò in piedi e lo guardò con uno sguardo colmo di di disappunto e delusione, lei cominciò ad urlargli contro -"Come hai potuto?Tu sei il suo tutore, ora cosa hai intenzione di fare? pensa che scandalo per la nostra famiglia", Albert teneva lo sguardo basso, non poteva dire alla zia la verità, avrebbe cacciato via Candy, Terence non aveva dato notizie e ormai erano passati quasi due mesi, allora rispose istintivamente "La sposerò!!". Da quando la zia Elroy era arrivata a Lakewood due giorni prima Candy non era più uscita dalla sua stanza, passava le giornate a Letto, Albert andava spesso a trovarla.  
Albert aveva preso la sua decisione, visto che Terence era sparito non avrebbe lasciato Candy sola, aveva comprato un anello e voleva chiederle di sposarlo. Il sole era tiepido e la neve iniziava a sciogliersi, Albert convinse Candy a fare una passeggiata nel giardino, lei camminava appoggiandosi delicatamente a lui, tentava di sorridere ma, la tristezza che portava nel cuore era grande, i due si sedettero in riva al lago come facevano un tempo, Albert la circondò con un braccio e le disse -"Lo so come ti senti, sei sempre più triste perchè lui non ha risposto. Tu non sei sola, io non ti lascerò mai. "Albert le girò delicatamente il viso, e guardandola negli occhi cercò tutto il suo coraggio, Candy sorrise leggermente e lo incoraggio -"Dimmi caro..", lui sospirò e mise una mano in tasca dove teneva l'anello che aveva comprato per lei. Albert sospirò e le disse -"Tu sai bene cosa provo per te e soffro nel vederti stare così male, non voglio che tu ti senta sola. Ormai sono passati più di due mesi e Terence non ha risposto, la zia Elroy è furiosa, crede che sono io il padre del bambino e io non le ho voluto dire la verità, non sopporto l'idea che possa cacciarti via, non posso vivere senza di te. Io amo te e anche questo bambino" dicendo queste parole lui si inginocchio, Candy capì cosa voleva fare e disse -"Oh Albert io...."lui si affrettò a rispondere -"Lo so che non mi ami non come ami Terence, ma permettimi di occuparmi di voi. Candy White Andrew, mi faresti l'onore di diventare tuo marito e il padre del tuo bambino?" così dicendo aprì la scatoletta di velluto rossa era una splendida veretta in oro bianco completamente coperta di diamanti e smeraldi, infilo l'anello al dito di lei che piangeva. Candy decise di accettare la proposta di Albert, avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderlo felice, lui se lo meritava, amava Albert forse come un fratello ma, accanto a lui poteva essere felice e il suo bambino non sarebbe cresciuto come lei, avrebbe avuto un padre.La famiglia Andrew annunciò il fidanzamento e l'imminente matrimonio che sarebbe avvenuto dopo un mese.  
A Londra Terence e Susanna erano seduti a colazione, lei sorrise maliziosa leggendo il giornale, subito disse -"Terry caro, hai letto il giornale?"   
Lui le rispose seccato -"Lo sai che non mi interessano i pettegolezzi"  
Lei disse con aria innocente -"Lo so caro, sai parla della tua amica, quella Candy, ha annunciato il fidanzamento col suo tutore"  
Un lampo passò negli occhi di Terence che si affrettò a strappare il giornale dalle mani di Susanna, non poteva crederci Candy si sarebbe sposata tra un mese, con Albert, si sentì tradito dall'unica donna che aveva mai amato e il suo unico amico, -"vi auguro di essere felici" disse sottovoce alzando un bicchiere di wiski che bevve tutto d'un fiato per poi versarsene un altro e altri ancora, finché non fu completamente ubriaco.


End file.
